


【Wiliamodus 拉郎】神恩与等待（角斗士华金X圣战骑士希斯）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001), Gladiator (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 配对：拉郎！！《角斗士》小皇帝CommodusX《圣战骑士》骑士William概要：骑士远征，皇帝暗中思念，却一直不愿意承认自己想他，回忆两个人较劲的过往，在故作镇静的焦急里等着骑士凯旋。ao3主要存个档，防止lof被屏
Relationships: Williamodus
Kudos: 3





	【Wiliamodus 拉郎】神恩与等待（角斗士华金X圣战骑士希斯）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：什么文学历史常识都不存在，完全自嗨，所以肯定有大量知识性错误（跪地求饶  
> 文体混乱，仿照史诗体写的诗歌（其实只是空格诗

乌云趟过海岸，带来三女神的诫言，  
命运的纺线在缠绕，刺针指向远方。  
战争已随海水  
漫过国境。

马蹄穿过泥泞，竖琴断弦此处，  
长生不死的神明手持火把。  
照亮长久的黑夜，  
罗马的众神沉默注视，  
等待子嗣再一次征服。

脱下铠甲的皇帝孤身步入神殿：  
“朱庇特在上，诸神听我呼吁——”

他的战士正在战场挥舞冲杀，  
长矛刺破战火，划向天际。  
他握住强权的象征，  
低头祈祷。  
可转身便摘下金色桂冠，默念：  
“他多可恨，深邃的眼神满是不敬。”

他仍记得——  
大胆的骑士口出狂言，  
不被人尊敬  
教他恼火万分。  
在数双灼热目光的注视下，  
那把剑轻轻划破骑士的软肋。  
他倒要看看，  
无畏的骑士有多坚韧，  
倘若一滴血便可折服不可一世的锐气，  
他便仍是众神唯一的选择。

闪电的女儿们停下嘻闹的脚步，  
看着这大权在握的统治者  
在不知中坠入爱神的陷阱。  
骑士战无不胜，  
爱神也战无不胜，  
唯有一人是其中的奴隶，  
即便此人生来是人民的半神。

日后，他看着台下角斗的奴隶，  
苍白面孔浮现阴沉的笑容。  
耽于享乐，疲于人间。  
他瞥了一眼怒火中的骑士。  
自以为高傲如一切主宰，  
却不知  
自己比任何人都更像奴隶。  
司爱的女神早已在为他铺好道路，  
只等他孤身赴约。

骑士看向那位早已身败名裂的皇帝，  
他从不带领士兵，如父辈们骁勇善战，却享于鲜血的浸润，  
所到之处无不阴云密布，  
夺取人民的权利，  
却自称是他们的神。  
想到城邦里，  
流窜着阴谋的流言蜚语，  
夫与妻、父与子抱头痛哭，  
为战争，为金钱，为今日，为明天。  
心中突生恼怒的火焰，  
牙齿咬紧唇边，  
又无法违抗这无妄的厄运。

他也记得——  
在弥漫瘴气的地牢之中，  
朱斯提提亚的利剑击碎天平，  
刀刃也未能幸免，  
被动辄大怒的暴君掠夺最后的正义。

年轻的骑士为祖国而战，  
能在恶战中轻易投掷出帝国的强权，  
刺破敌人的脊背。  
赫拉克勒斯给予他无限勇魄，  
正如提尔泰奥斯所言：  
“视自己生命如可恶的敌人！”

暴君令他下跪接受受封，  
这不啻是在正义之人背后的一刺。  
他宁可让自己的尸身腐烂于战场，  
也不愿接受暴君无端的馈赠。  
两双眼睛射出凶恶的光芒，  
照向对方，  
互生厌恶与仇恨，  
为自己，为他人，为昨日，为他年。

七星高束，晚星携来曙光，  
破晓之时，骑士仍未有音讯。  
生死有定数，  
死亡乃是世间最公平的唯一。  
鸟翼削过汹涌的浪尖，  
刺耳的哀嚎荡在天与地。

那些无法挽回的灾殃永无止境，  
再孔武有力的巨人  
也无法迈离前往冥土的苦行。  
神是不朽的，凡人若是死得其所，  
也当能不朽。  
可又有谁  
能撞破神明的旨意，偷看世事的结局？  
多日未见  
那桀骜不驯的年轻骑士，  
暴君动了怜悯之心，  
愤声驱离众人，拭去面孔上滴落的珍珠，只责怪对方的无能。

“他早该是如此的下场，  
早该被折去臂膀，葬身黄土，  
他不尊重我，便是不尊重罗马的神，  
神自会毁灭他。”

“我向你发誓，  
我战无不胜，  
便是马尔斯见了我  
也要驾起战马逃离而去。”

无畏的诺言敲击固执的心弦，  
骑士的双眼仍在心间。

捷报带回骑士，也带回那桂冠上  
消失殆尽的神权和威望。  
贵胄之间，有人藏回暗杀的剑柄，隐匿于人群；  
有人高举觥筹，如雨下般洒出陈酿。

皇帝并不多语，  
他听到臣民欢呼高歌，  
想到溃逃的敌人与身边的反党。  
抬手示意骑士跪下，  
他要以神的名义为骑士带上花冠，  
慈惠三女神环绕在左右，在二人身上缠上绸线，低声吟唱，  
歌声里，皇帝抚平沾满血迹的金发——

“我从未想念你，也从未有过怀疑，  
我心中只有我一人的帝国与我千千万万的战士。  
这不是什么奖励，  
不要松懈未来的战斗，  
你完成了你该完成的命令，如此而已。”

骑士心中本有恼怒  
但他得了沉重的疾病，  
他遵从至高的指令，在硝烟里短暂逃生，如今，胜利却也无法愈治心头的虐疾。

那簇拥在佞臣之中的暴君，  
也会一人落泪。  
骑士只是轻声路过，  
金色发缕飘过额间，  
黎明女神同她的后裔西风，  
向人间柔和问候，  
风吹过林间，  
白日残暴的猛兽正在低头自舔伤口。  
剑鞘撞击金属，暴露骑士的身影。

安睡的山谷之间，有人听到一贯命令的声音轻柔地说：

“尔虞我诈，  
难以识别，  
倘若从华服之下抽出佩剑，  
可以刺开一个人的心肠  
让我看个明白，  
那我方可安心入眠。”

亚平宁半岛再次吹来无边的乌云，  
但战火并不藏匿其中，  
连绵的雨水打在沃土上，  
遮阴的树木长出宽恕和恳求。  
在塞浦路斯海水的泡沫中，  
美爱女神再次现身，  
凝视这对昔日仇敌，  
他们依旧以火焰般的情绪吞噬对方。

“明天清晨，他依旧会恨我。”  
骑士坚信。  
毕竟，他此世唯一的君主  
总是如此，循环往复。  
暴君心比石硬，依旧傲然易怒  
但那双眼睛却在黑夜里，像湖水一般，  
泛起凡人心中才有的涟漪。


End file.
